Lost and Found
by Girrrrr im Foxy
Summary: This story is about my OC about how he loses his life when his creator gets murdered. He goes after his creator's murderer and try's to find a new home. He is then welcomed at Freddy's Pizza where he starts a new life...
1. Chapter 1: NASA

**Hey guys you may be wondering... "What does this story have to do with Five nights at Freddy's" Well fnaf will be coming up in future chapters. I am sorry this one is short. I wanted to keep the action in the second Chapter. I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

Chapter one: NASA

Ethan's POV

I woke up. It Was time to get to work. It Was time to learn more engineering.

"Hey Ethan. How are you Doing" said my creator. I couldn't remember his name.

"Hey"

"You ready to bring him some tourest?"

"Yes sir!" I replied.

I worked at NASA. A space program agency. I worked on the tourist part.

Everything Was confidential to me. I was not allowed to even look at the mar's space probes camera.

One thing I was allowed to do is learn every part of a space shuttle. I learned how to engineer from it.

I walked from my bed and went to the gates of the tourist site. Today we're launching the space shuttle: The Challenger.

I was so excited I couldn't wait to see it launch.

The creator's POV

I was called to do some final adjustments to The Challenger.

"Stay here and don't let tourist get too close to the launch site" I told Ethan.

He nodded. I went to the launch site and they commanded I make sure the bottom of the rockets were ready to support the flames coming out.

"All systems are ready" I told The operators.

I went inside the operating room to help control.

Ethan's POV

"Everyone! The rocket is about to launch!" I yelled. Five minutes remained for lift off.

I was dieing to see how all that engineering paid off. I had gotten a chance to help build the computers inside.

People started to scream with excitment.


	2. Chapter 2: Devastation

**Hey guys and girls. Welcome back to another chapter. Some other Oc's will be joining the story but don't give your hopes up, The FNAF parts will come up soon. Probably in the fifth chapter. Well I'll see you all later.**

Chapter Two: Devastation

Ethan's POV

"Ten seconds till left off" Said a speaker

"Five...Four...Three...Two...One. LIFT OFF! I REPEAT WE HAVE LIFT OFF" Exclaimed the speaker

Cheers could be heard from spectators.

I started flying as soon as the rocket was 100 feet in the air.

I flew under it trying to keep up. My wings started to get tired.

I heard a sound. Something was wrong...

BAM! The Rocket exploded. Pieces were falling.

I went left and right trying to dodge the pieces. Some were to giant to escape so flew down and then turned as soon

as i saw it was far away from me. I got more tired by the second. Adrenaline kept me going.

I was reaching ground. I was going to make it! Suddenly a huge chunk hit My wing.

My wing broke and I was flying out of control.

"HELP!" I yelled. I saw my creator run outside and he saw where i was going to land.

He quickly moved there and I was ready to Impact against my creator.

Once i did impact, I saw that I had knocked him to the ground. Smoke was coming off of me.

As I was re-entering the atmosphere again i had grew some fire.

My creator looked up and started screeming. I looked up and saw a giant piece of the Challenger.

I dragged my Creator out of the way. He started getting up but once the piece Impacted,

I tackled my creator making him fall. The Piece flew over our heads.

I looked at the sea. I saw pieces falling into the Alantic Ocean.

I looked up and it looked like if it was fourth of July. Some ash fell on us.

"Are you ok?" I asked my Creator

He nodded. I looked at my wing. I was losing oil quickly.

"But your not" said my Creator. He got me and toke me to a repair room.

He got a spare wing and put new feathers on it.

"You can't fly yet. Your not ready to be moving again" He explained to me.

I looked down depressed. My engineering and my fun got ruined.

Also the lives on The Challenger were killed. Seven of them. Killed.

I looked into the control room and I saw people face palming, hugging, crying and other things.

The screen had said "Signal Failure."

"Don't worry I had prepared for this. But why did you fly with the rocket!?" he yelled at me.

"I wanted to test my Flying abilities" i replied

He raised a eyebrow at me and grabbed something.

"This is Celcius" He said. "I have him programmed to help and assist you"

"He is still in Alpha so just be aware of that" He explained

Celcius turned on and said "Hello I'm Celcius. How may I-"

He twitched and then continued... "Assist you?"

I stared at him. He was a hawk. I was a Eagle. Why had my Creator chosen a Hawk?

"You can start by helping me move around the place" I commanded him

"Ok Ethan Lets go" He said but then unexpectedly fell over and fainted.

"Was that supposed to happen?" I asked my creator.

"Errm well no" he responded.

"It's ok I'll move on my own."

I went outside and saw the cloud of smoke almost gone.

I saw a familiar piece. I went to it and picked it up. It had said. Ethan the Eagle was here.

Tears started to form in my Eye. I kneeled and cryed.

All those human lifes put to waste. I saw my creator watching me from my back.

A worker came up to me sad and gave me a piece of paper. I read it.

"Evacuate all tourist from any NASA ground.

The place is now under investigation." It read

I walked to the tourist and said "Everyone please return to your cars or vehicals and drives home safely.

Thank you for visiting NASA today. We hope to see you again.

As people were heading home I saw them crying, Dramatized, In terror.

Celcius's POV:

I woke up only to find myself laying on the floor. What had happened.

The only explaination I could have thought of is that my Creator tazered me making me faint.

HE SHALL PAY FOR HIS CRIMES. I started walking to my Creator and stabbed my Claw into his spinal cord.


	3. Chapter 3: Lone wolf

**Hey guys and girls well here it is the third chapter. I spent more time on it than the other two chapters. I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter something big will happen. Just read this one or you won't get the next one. I might take awhile to write it since I am returning to my study's. Okay i'll see you all in the next chapter.**

Chapter 3: Lone wolf

The Creator's POV

"GAHHH" I yelled. I felt something sharp in my flesh, in my Spine.

I couldn't move. I turned around and saw Celsius. He was smiling.

"Celsius..." I said as I fell to the ground.

Celsius's POV

Well that wasn't too hard. I thought it would have required some fighting.

"Ha pity human" I said

I saw Ethan looking at me. He stood up. He had a furious face on him.

"YOU...YOU SHALL PAY YOU ASSHOLE!" He yelled at me.

"BETTER START RUNNING BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS"

I smiled. I saw his eyes turn red. He started charging at me.

Once he got close to me, I started to fly and I looked down at him.

"You're no match for me!" I yelled back.

He started flying and tried to claw me. I had dodged it.

Once he had passed me and I went up to him and scratched him multiple times.

He had scars on his back from all the scratches I had given him.

"HEY"

I turned to look. It was a police men holding and pointing his gun at me.

When I turned back I no longer saw Ethan. I looked up and saw he was charging at me.

I braced for impact.

Ethan's POV

I had charged at Celsius.

"We're going down, TOGETHER!" He yelled

He grabbed hold on me and flipped me making me hit the ground.

"Guess what I have?" He said

I didn't care about what he had said. I went after him again, but this time harder.

Celsius took out my home made tazer that i had left close to him.

THAT'S WHY HE HAD BEEN KNOCKED OUT! MY TAZER TAZED HIM!

I refocused and saw Celsius in front of me. He got the tazer and Tazed me.

I had been knocked out by one of my first ever inventions.

Celsius's POV

I started flying away as i tazed Ethan. He was falling to the ground.

I flew away from NASA's ground. Where would i go? How would i survive?

I started entering a city and i stayed in a alley way for the night.

Ethan's POV

I woke up and saw my creator on the floor bleeding out.

"I NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE" I yelled to the operators.

"Sir we have a situation near the launch pad" A operator said.

"Go send recovery teams to pick up remains of the Challenger and get a medic" said another Operator

"Rog'"

One year and 9 months with 16 days later.

I was walking around the city in the dark. Looking for shelter. I went to a Alley way.

I examined it. I saw a hawk figure. The hawk figure saw me and charged at me flying.

It scratched my face and and flew away. It must have been Celsius i'm sure of it.

I left NASA when my Creator was killed. I had no more purpose there.

I fell asleep in a box in the Alley.

The next morning i woke up and started planning my attack on Celsius.

The front of a newspaper flew in my face. I got it and read it.

date: November 13, 1987

"The restaurant "Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria" was threatened to be closed down by the health department

for odor coming from animatronics and five children missing. One of the animatronics also

bit the frontal lobe off a civilian causing loss of part of the brain. See 1A..."

I smiled. It must be interesting story. I shall go check out the restaurant.

I stared my journey to the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4: Flight Fight

**Hey guys, I am going to introduce OC's in the next Chapter. Anyways this one was a short chapter and I am sorry for that. I have to focus a lot on my studys. Well I hope you guys enjoy Chapter Four. See ya!**

Chapter four: the fight flight

Ethan's POV

It was morning. I was up on a Roof top absorbing the Sun's heat. I had Stayed up all Night making a gun as a defensive weapon.

I used metal that I found laying on the floor. I had been tired but the Sun's rays kept me going. It was time for me to get a move on.

I was tired of being alone. I was tired of being afraid of anything that came by. I needed company.

I should arrive at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria in about a month. My wings had been damaged since The Challenger incident.

I now fly at a slow speed. Who would I meet at Freddy's. I was so desperate to find- I saw a shadow. A Bird like One.

"Gah!" Something had tackled me to the ground. I turned and saw Celsius.

"GET OFF OF ME" I yelled.

He smiled. I pushed him off and started to fly. I got out my gun and started firing at him.

"Ha! It'll take more than that to best me! " he said.

I started to flee away from the battle.

"Come back you coward!" Celsius yelled.

I started to flap my wings harder and faster hoping to get more altitude and speed.

Celsius caught up and tackled me onto the roof of Chuck E Cheese. We started to pound me against the roof.

"FOOL, YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK THE-" the roof broke and we both fell in. Everyone One States at us. Including the animatronics.

"Uhhh Hello folks Don't mind us." I said.

I focused back on Celsius and started punching him off. He caught my Hand while I was going to punch him.

He got me and lifted me up and swung me around. He then let go and i went flying.

I struggled to stand up. Once I Did, I fell back down. I was too weak. My eyes started to close. I then saw Celsius walking up to me.

"Good Night punk!" He said while he got ready to stomp on me. I turned and saw a crowbar. I quickly grabbed it and blocked his attack with it.

I got the crow bar and got up and started whacking him. His beak broke off.

"COME BACK I HAVEN'T FINISHED WITH YA!" I yelled.

He fleed. I turned and saw everyone looking at me. I looked back and saw Chuck E behind me. Chuck E grabbed me by the neck and went to the Door, opened it and threw me out.

"Where a KID can be a kid! Not where a animatronic can be a kid!" He yelled at me. I got up and restarted my journey.

If I was right, I would arrive in 30 minutes. I looked at my right foot. It was broken oft by Celsius. I needed to make a quick stop.

I looked in trash cans and got all the metal I could get. I found a rock and tired to make a leg. I succeeded but I was not able to move it.

I restarted my quest and flew the rest of the way. I tried not to land too much.


	5. Chapter 5: End of Celsius

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 5 and We have OC's in this chapter. The two OC's of this chapter is Bulldozer and Lara. I thank SALEM1987 for submitting both of them and helping me make this chapter! I am also sad to announce that chapter 6 will be the final of this series. Don't worry. Another series will probably come out soon. I'll see you all later!**

Chapter 5: End of Celsius

Ethan's and Bulldozer POV

Ethan thought to himself I see it! Freddy's is a few feet away!

He started flying faster. He was eager to meet Freddy's family.

Bulldozer squints his eyes "hmm... i wonder who that is."

"He doesn't look like a legend, you should let him in" Salem's voice echoed through Bulldozers head.

Ethan didn't know Celsius was behind him about to attack him

"Oh no you don't!" Celsius yelled as he caught up to Ethan and scatched him

"they're is a second one... I should help them, stop the fight!" Bulldozer yelled running towards them.

Celsius got Ethan by the leg and threw him against Bulldozer

Bulldozer held Ethan and kicked Celcius up and into the air.

Celsius started to flee. His beak had broken unexpectedly. It was caused by the last fight the two had

"well... that did go better than i expected" bulldozer said to himself walking into the pizzeria with Ethan in his arms.

Flashback: Ethan started flying as soon as the Challenger was 100 feet in the air

He heard a noise. The Challenger then unexpectly exploded

"GAHH!" Ethan's creator yelled

"MY CREATOR!" Ethan yelled as he woke up.

Bulldozer jerked upward and threw Ethan into the ceiling by accident. his upper half was stuck in the ceiling.

"Ow..." Ethan said pushing against the ceiling to get himself unstuck.

"Oops, im sorry. You scared me. Who are you? are you friendly?" bulldozer asks Ethan bending down.

"Depends" he responded. "are you friendly?"

Bulldozer smiles innocently. "of course i am" Bulldozer stood up and kept smiling.

"Well thanks for saving me. Say... Are You part of Freddy's crew?"

"I am, they're is only one more person in the pizzeria at the moment, they all left to go do something. I am not allowed to tell you what they are doing." bulldozer said walking over to the kitchen, leaving Ethan behind.

Ethan frowned as he followed Bulldozer into the kitchen

"What other?" He asked

"Lara is here... she is upstairs." bulldozer said to Ethan pointing to the stairs.

"And what may Your name be?" He asked

"My name... My friends call me Bulldozer" A giant smile appeared on his face and he started to push Ethan up the stairs.

"Well nice to meet you Bulldozer" Ethan said returning the smile.

"Who was that other animatronic hurting you?" Bulldozer stops on the stairs and looks at Ethan worried.

Ethan's smile disapeared. Tears started to form in his eye

Ethan ignored Bulldozer's question

"Well... i am sure it will be okay. C'mon i know Lara will cheer you up" bulldozer said running up the stairs.

Ethan looked at his leg. The One he broke while fighting Celsius before he arrived

Lara was walking back and forth in her room. "its too cold" she says shivering.

Ethan became Nervous. He has never met a female animatronic

Lara opened her door and saw Bulldozer, Ethan was further down the stairs than he was.

Ethan was limping a little while climbing stairs

"I need to be warm" Lara says leaping into bulldozers arms giggling. She looked over to Ethan and stood up. "Oh no! you need to come with me" Lara said dragging Ethan by his arm to the repair room.

"Its alright im Fine" he reasured Lara

Erick Alanis: Ethan tired to break free from her grasp but he was too tired

"You will be..." Lara said opening the door and placing Ethan next to the mangle.

"The Mangle..." Ethan murmurd under his breath. He was frightened

"Do not worry, she is deactivated" lara says getting a welder and repairing Ethan to perfection.

Ethan relaxed

"So are you guys new animatronics I have nevered heard of you guys" he asked

"Yeah, me and bulldozer are new animatronics. We were made recently" Lara said helping Ethan up.

"Oh, nice" he said

"I wish we were created more recently, they're is so much stuff to look at and enjoy in this world" lara said smiling at Ethan.

"Atleast you animatronics are nice not like the ones at Chuck E Cheese" Ethan rolled his eyes. (You'll see in chpt 4)

Ethan smiled back

"C'mon, were not that nice... Lets go out of this room! mangle is getting too exited!" lara said walking out

Ethan looked back at mangle

Ethan shivered

Mangle fell onto the floor and made a screeching sound. Lara grabbed Ethan and pulled him out of the room. Lara closed the door.

Ethan sighed. He wanted to see his creator

"Where Did I go wrong?" Ethan said very quietly

"Whats wrong? I hope Mangle didn't freak you out too much" bulldozer said chuckling.

"Heh, Im Fine" he responded

Ethan remembered the Y in the sky created by the Challenger's explosion

"Okay good, i knew you were tough. Now... What do you want to do?" bulldozer asked Ethan while lara hugged bulldozers leg. Heat was protruding out of his body.

"I don't know..." Ethan asked still remembering the accident

"We could make food" Lara said. Bulldozer licked his lips. "What do you eat?" lara asked Ethan.

He remembered his creator being killed by Celsius

"Hello?" Bulldozer yelled snapping his fingers in front of Ethans face

"Huh, oh um I have never aten food" said Ethan

"WHAT?! And you say we are new animatronics" bulldozer mumbles and goes into the kitchen with lara

"Well... I just was a Um tourist guide" he replied

"I never até. Only guided"

"well it is time for you to eat" bulldozer says putting some dough onto the counter

"I think I might skip..." Ethan replied

"You sure?" bulldozer raised his eyebrow at Ethan, he could tell something wasn't right with him.

"Uhh yeah" he said "im feeling... Sick" he replied

Bulldozer started laughing. "Sick? Nice excuse... Animatronics cant get sick"

"They cant get Home sick?" He asked

"Maybe you dont but I do!" he yelled

Bulldozer looks at Ethan sadly. "You must be lost or something... Do whatever you please" Bulldozer hangs his head and walks out with Lara

Ethan goes to a Wall and sits against it, crying

He stands up and goes outside the kitchen

He walks outside and sees Celsius. He becomes furrious and starts fighting with him

Bulldozer and Lara were taking to eachother with saddened looks on their faces.

"YOU NO GOOD BIRD!" Ethan yelled at Celsius while trying to punch him.

Erick Alanis: Celsius flys around Ethan fast and kicks him in the back

"You think one of his family members died?" Bulldozer asked Lara. "I don't know... Maybe, let's go ask him." They both got up and walked towards the front doors.

Ethan got out his pistol and trys to shoot him down

Erick Alanis: "Too weak to fight Ethan?" Celsius asked avoiding the bullets

Bulldozer hears gunshots and rushes outside, Lara stayed inside. Bulldozer ran up to Ethan and watched Celcius. "Hey, you stay away from him!" Bulldozer yelled blocking Ethan's face with his hands.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" He yelled at Bulldozer

"You pity animatronic" Celsius said laughing. "Standing up for Your friend I see?"

Bulldozer makes a sour face and smacks Celcius with the back of his hand. His face remains sad and only gets sadder.

Ethan's flash back, "To turn off Celsius you must open his head and a switch is here" said his creator to Ethan

Bulldozer remembered a horrible memory from a long time ago... Celcius caused this by saying what he did.

Ethan started to run to Celsius and he pinned him down

"BULLDOZER! OPEN HIS HEAD AND FLIP THE SWITCH!" Ethan yelled

Celsius started to struggle

"FOOLS!" Celsius yelled "YOU SHALL PAY!"

"Uh... Okay" bulldozer rushed over to Celcius and opened the hatch, he jammed his finger into the switch breaking it and turning Celcius off in the process. "Oops, sorry" bulldozer looked at his finger.

Ethan carried Celsius's Body to the repair room

He leaves it there and quickly leaves before mangle could go after him

Ethan Sighs

Bulldozer walked into the pizzeria looking a little happier, Lara looked depressed. They both sat in the middle of the staging area and looked at Ethan

Ethan went back to sitting against the wall

"Go talk to him..." Bulldozer said to himself.

A figure appeared next to Ethan and sat beside him.

"You alright bud?" The figure said to him.

"Just go..." Ethan said

"C'mon I can help" the figure said disappearing and entering Ethan's mind. "I will find what's bothering you" the figure said looking at his memories.

Ethan started to get furrious

"I DEMAND YOU LEAVE NOW!" Ethan yelled

"What are you doing Salem? Just find out what's bothering him and leave" bulldozer said wide eyed.

"I see... Well if it makes you feel better" Salem appears on the stage. "Bulldozer's original creator was killed also"

"The challenger..." He said quietly

"I'll tell you what... You get used to it, but it never goes away. You said we are nice, that is only because we need to be... It's for the kids." Bulldozer said standing up and walking over to Ethan.

Ethan just smiled and closed his eyes and went to sleep


	6. Chapter 6: Deep Sleep

**Hey guys, This is the final chapter of this series. I shall continue you it later. Also I'm trying to make a animation of it and i shall**

**release the Trailer once I have it all figured out. After this I am going to make a actual FNAF fanfiction. Later on i will make it**

**so that Ethan is included once more. I am also sorry this Chapter is small, but i shall continue another day. Thanks again for reading this story and I hope you guys have a wonderful day.**

Chapter Six: Deep Sleep

Ethan's POV

I got out of my area, I walked out of the restuarant and wondered where Freddy and his crew went.

I went in the parts and service area. I got Celsius corpse and tore it apart.

I kept glancing to see if Mangle woke up. I hoped she didn't. I got Celsius's parts and started creating something.

I didn't know exactly what I was doing. I then got an idea, I started making a deer like animatronic.

Not too tall, just about my size. From all the engineering I learned from helping on the Challenger.

It had all paid off. I learned how to make animatronics and robots.

I looked at the clock. 3:45 am. Bulldozer and Lara were asleep. I tried to be extra quiet.

I quickly started to making a costume for him. I was getting materials from the spare Freddy heads.

I turned my creation on. He looked at me.

"Hello"

"Hi" he replied

"Your name is Drone"

"I like the name Drone" He said as he stuck his tounge out of his mouth.

He started laughing like a maniac.

"Shhhh others are sleeping"

"Okay" he said. He got some paper and shaped it in a figure of a wolf.

He opened the paper again and put something in it. I didn't get to see.

"Whatcha makin' there?"

"It's a secret" He said smiling. He wrapped the paper again and got some cloth from a Freddy head.

He started wraping the cloth and with tape he finished it up. It was a Toy Wolf

He showed it to me and pressed on it. Squeak!

"Wow a squeaky toy. You are very creative arn't you?"

He squeaked it some more and everytime it squeaked he would giggle.

We went out of the parts and services room. Drone saw the kitchen.

Drone's POV

I like Bacon and Waffles. Wow this Wolfy is really cute. RUBBER PIGGYS.

Ooo a kitchen. I run to the kitchen.

"What dis do? What dat do?"

"Drone stop turning on the stove" Master said to me.

"Do you want to wake up the entire planet?!" He asked me.

"I do..."

I looked for Rubber piggys in the fridge but i saw WAFFLES.

WAFFLES! BACON! BACON WAFFLES!

Ethan's POV

Man that animatronic must be crazy... Though he is Alpha.

Well from what I know, Freddy and the Others won't be back for a while. I'll just go in the Closet.

I'll go to sleep and leave a sticky note on my head to wake me up once they find me.

I hope they find me. I toke Drone into the closet with me. I wrote the note. I turned Drone off hoping his servos

wouldn't lock up. Well off i go to a long sleep. I hugged Drone and went to sleep. I thought about how

good it would be to meet them. I hope they accept me.

**To be continued in the sequel: Darkness From Above...**


End file.
